1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a supercharging system for an engine, and more particularly, to a supercharging system for an engine capable of jetting air to an exhaust manifold by using an electric supercharger.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle, generally, ambient air is introduced into the vehicle, mixed with fuel, and supplied to an engine, and the engine burns the mixture of air and fuel to obtain power required for driving the vehicle.
Here, for combustion in the course of generating power by driving an engine, ambient air must be sufficiently supplied to obtain a desired output and combustion efficiency of the engine. Thus, in order to increase combustion efficiency and enhance an output of an engine, a supercharger or a turbo charger that pressurizes air for combustion and supplies the pressurized air is applied to a vehicle.
The supercharger has a structure compressing air to be supplied to an engine by using pressure of an exhaust gas discharged from the engine.
However, there is a limitation in compressing intake air with only pressure of exhaust gas and supplying the same to an engine according to a running situation of a vehicle, so recently, an electric supercharger that drives a compressor by using an electric motor to compress intake air and supplies the same is applied to a vehicle.
The electric supercharger serves to secondarily jet air toward an exhaust manifold in order to enhance responsiveness of an engine in a turbo-lag interval before the turbo charger operates.
In a system of secondarily jetting air toward an exhaust manifold by using an electric supercharger as mentioned above, there is a need to shorten a length of an air jetting flow channel to enhance responsiveness of an engine, and discharge supercharged air outwardly to stabilize the engine after air is secondarily jet.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.